dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Transforming Ability
is a specialized transformation technique utilized by '''transforming-type aliens, like members of Frieza Race and Zarbon's race. Overview A user of the ability is capable of creating new forms for themselves by growing and altering their Bio Suit. Frieza's race Frieza's race have displayed the ability to have up to three transformations that lessen their power. Terrifying Super Transformation allows the user to transform into a weaker state, and then transform up from it into other stronger forms. The number of Terrifying Super Transformation forms varies between user. Because the following are transformations, the user's base form is not included in this list because such form is the one you are born in, therefore it's not a transformation. Frieza's race seemingly create their suppression transformations by growing a power suppressing Bio Suit over their true form, and then altering and shedding it as they see fit to increase their power back up. First Form First Form: Utilized by Frieza, Frost, Froze, and Kuriza. It is also stated that Cooler possesses this form. This form is the first suppression form, the lowest of them in power. In this state the user is around as tall as they are in their race's true form, possibly slightly shorter. Second Form Second Form: Utilized by Frieza, King Cold and Frost. Frost's resembles Frieza's third form and is referred to as his "Assault Form". A version of Frost's similar to Frieza's is shown in ''Warriors of Universe 6'' bonus material. It is also stated that Cooler possesses this form. This form is the second suppression form. Third Form Third Form: Utilized by Frieza and Cooler. Though the Collectible Card Game has Cooler's third form being the same as his true form. Frost's second form is his equivalent to Frieza's third form. This form is the third suppression form, the last of them before the user goes back into their true form. Zarbon's race Zarbon's race are shown to possess two forms, a "Base Form" and a "Monster Form", both forms have been referred to as the race's "true form" on different occasions and so it is unknown which of the forms was created by this ability. Zarbon does not like the idea of transforming due to the form's ugly appearance, and he prefers his beautiful appearance, but he does transform when faced with a very strong opponent, as his Monster Form overwhelmingly increases his power. Despite Zarbon performing EX-Fusion with Dodoria is his base form, their resulting fusion Dodobon appears to be in a permanent Monster Form which is a mixture of Dodoria and Zarbon's Monster form. Ganos Ganos undergoes a transformation in which he transforms into a larger, more muscular avian form. In this form, he becomes faster and stronger than before. Ganos used this transformation during the Tournament of Power to battle Master Roshi. Despite being stronger than him, Ganos is overwhelmed by Roshi, because Roshi has more experience. The key benefit of this form for Ganos is that he can increase his power every second he struggles against his foes, ultimately overpowering Roshi. Master Roshi even states that at this rate, Ganos might become a threat to Goku and the others. Empowerment While the transformations created through this ability by Frieza's race are normally weaker than their true forms, Cooler managed to discover a Fifth Form - a movie and video game exclusive form - which instead of suppressing the user's power would instead increase their offensive and defensive capabilities. Fifth Form Fifth Form (Fourth Transformation): This form is a Super Evolution, utilized by Cooler. Unlike the other forms, this one increases one's power. Frieza is later said to have attained the form''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' and it is implied King Cold may possess this form,Dragon Book also, after using the Super Class-up, the Frieza Clan Berserker appears to be in this form. This form is a higher form, the method of obtaining it is unknown. In this state the user grows taller than they are in their true form, their head gains four spikes, their eyes turn pure red, they gain blades on their elbows, and they can grow a mask over their face. This state is more powerful than the True Form of the user by a fair amount. Metal Cooler In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, via training in his Fifth Form in the Frieza's spaceship missions, Cooler manages to obtain the even more powerful Metal Cooler form, this form appears identical to the Meta-Cooler cyborgs manufactured by the Big Gete Star, but is different from them in that it is not robotic. The form is identical to Cooler's base form but with a pure metallic Bio Suit worn over it, resulting in a form superior to Cooler's fifth form. In Dragon Ball Z 2 V Frieza in his Cooler costume can transform into Meta-Cooler. The Frieza Race Elite Rezok possess the Metal Cooler transformation as his Super Class-up. Usage Frieza uses these transformations some point prior to the Genocide of the Saiyans in order to transform into his first form as a way of suppressing his overwhelming power. Zarbon takes his Monster form when he is being defeated by Vegeta in Namek, and after transforming, he is able to defeat the Saiyan prince. He later transforms again to fight Vegeta after he escaped Frieza's custody. However, due to Vegeta's Saiyan Power, Zarbon's power in his transformed state is not enough he was killed. In the Funimation dub, Zarbon stated that Vegeta is the first person to see his grotesque form a second time. During the Battle on Namek, Frieza used the transformation ability to take on his second and third forms during his battle against the Z Fighters. Cooler uses the fourth transformation in order to combat Goku, the form makes Cooler superior to Goku even when using Kaio-ken, but he is quickly beaten by Super Saiyan Goku. While being regenerated in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Frieza regresses back into his first form. Frost uses the first form at the start of his battle with Goku, and then progresses into his assault form to combat Goku. Kuriza used the transformation at some point prior to his attack on Earth during Nekomajin, in order to go to his first form. Cooler briefly appears in the Fourth Transformation when he escapes from Hell in Dragon Ball GT, though he proves to be no match for any of the Z Fighters and is sent back to Hell. In Nekomajin, Neko Majin Z uses this ability in order to counter Kuriza's transformation. Other forms of Frieza's race Frieza's race transformations}} Alongside their Nightmare Transformations Frieza's race also possesses several other shown forms. The first is the true form, which all members of the race possess as they are born in that form, the second is the 100% Full Power form displayed by Frieza and Frost. The third is the mechanical enhancements the race can choose to undertake. The fourth is the Ultimate Evolution attained by Frieza during Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, with Frieza's specific version of the Ultimate Evolution being the Golden Form. Frieza also has an angered enhancement of his Golden Frieza state. The fifth is the Powered Up Form displayed by Frieza in the ''Dragon Ball GT'' (1997 live show), which bares a resemblance to the Nightmare Transformations, and as such may or may not be one itself. Video Game Appearances Nightmare Transformation appears in every game where Frieza possesses his lower forms, as he uses the ability to transform from his first form upwards into his second and third forms. Terrifying Super Transformation was named in Dragon Ball Heroes, where it is the name of Frieza's transformations from one of his lower forms to the next. It also appeared in Dragon Ball Kai: Miracle Battle Carddass under the name Super Transformation. Cooler's Fourth Transformation appears in the majority of video games he appears in, including the ''Budokai'' series, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and ''Raging Blast'' series. While not seen, Frieza is said to attain the fourth transformation in Shin Budokai. Future Cooler also uses it in Shin Budokai - Another Road. Zarbon's monster form appears in several video games where Zarbon appears. In Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Zarbon uses his monster form after being defeated in his regular state. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, two recolors of Zarbon named Aboga and Mandarin also appear in their monster forms. Zarbon can also transform into the Devilish Transformation in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Dodobon, the EX-Fusion of Zarbon and Dodoria, appears in Monster Form. Though Zarbon's monster form is absent in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 it is referenced by several characters including Zarbon himself. Zarbon also confirms that all of his people share the ability to transform into their Monster form. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Super Transformação Aterrorizante Category:Transformations Category:Frieza's race